Fairground Fun
by AnnaTW
Summary: Pepper helps out a friend, and Tony finds out about it.


**I feel this is a bit unbelievable, but I might as well put it up because how believable can a man flying around in an Iron suit fighting crime really be? Enjoy it as per usual.**

Pepper hoped to God that Tony wouldn't find out about it. She would probably walk off and end up just letting everyone down if he did turn up. She thought it would be unlikely that Tony would on a whim fancy going to the fairground, but he always knew how to surprise her.

It was a charity thing, in town for one night and her friend, Emma, had to organise it. She was a volunteer for the most part of her time. She had got into it all through her parents and grew to love it. This charity fair for one night was her baby. It was a big campaign for cancer research and Emma had been planning it for months. As Pepper had been Emma's friend for years, Emma decided to call on her for help. Pepper had agreed not even knowing what she was going to be asked to do. And when she found out, she wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear.

Tony was going to find out. She knew it. He has killer instinct when it comes to Pepper and he knows what buttons to push to get what he wants.

"I'm doing stuff." Pepper kept her eyes on the papers on her desk.

"Stuff?" Tony tried to encourage more. Pepper nodded. "Like a date?"

"No, no-"

"Because you know I hate it when you have dates. Well only when they're not with me." Tony took one hand out of his pocket and flicked his fingers against a vase of flowers on Pepper's desk. His nail against the crystal made a clink and then a ringing noise.

"No it's nothing like that Tony." She looked at him, "Just helping out a friend."

"Helping out?" Tony knew he didn't need to say much to get information from Pepper.

"Yes." Pepper gave him a stern look to try to tell him to shut up and drop it.

Tony stared at her and was about to ask again when he caught her look. He knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't have his Stark charm. "Fine then. You won't tell me what you're doing at the weekend, I don't care. It just means you won't find out what i'm doing."

That got Pepper on edge. He could be doing anything that would really affect the company. Getting plastered at a party or going out as Iron Man. It could mean a lot of work for Pepper on Monday morning. She jumped up from her seat to stop him from walking off. "Where are you going Tony?"

He stopped walking and spun on his heels with a grin on his face. It worked. "Stuff." He mimicked her earlier response.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah you know,"

"I don't know." Pepper snapped.

"Well you tell me, and i'll tell you."

Pepper sighed. She brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose and squeezed. He was always so difficult to have a simple conversation with. She wasn't going to give him it all. She wasn't going to be _that_ easy. Pepper refused to give in once again.

"I'm helping a friend."

"Yeah you said that." Tony shrugged. "What are you helping this friend with?"

"You know that fairground?"

* * *

Come Saturday night Tony was ready. He didn't dress up clearly as he was simply going to a fairground in Gidea Park, but he had to look good for the people. They counted on him to look and smell gorgeous. So with his jeans and leather jacket on, his hair tousled and his skin smelling delectable Tony picked up his car keys and headed out.

"Jarvis lock up, i'm off."

"Have a nice night sir."

"Oh i'm sure I will."

Tony couldn't wait to get there. Was Pepper telling the truth? Seriously? Tony couldn't picture her actually doing that. He knew it was for a friend and it's all for charity and everything, but the professional Pepper Potts doing _that_? No way. Tony had to see it for himself despite Pepper telling him she would quit if he did turn up. Somehow Tony couldn't see _that_ happening.

Tony parked his car in a shady corner of the makeshift car park and hopped out of his car. Locking it as he walked off Tony shrugged on his leather jacket some more against the chilly night. He kept his head down and paid his three dollar entrance fee before walking into the hustle and bustle of the night. There were girls walking around holding massive teddy bears followed by a love sick boy, groups of teenage kids mucking a about on the stalls and families enjoying the rides.

Tony had his eyes peeled for one girl and one girl only.

After strolling around for a bit Tony had eaten a burger and got a coke. Then he realised he had forgot some gum and so bought some at one of the small tuck shops. He had a go on the toss throw and won a small stuffed animal which he gave to the kid next to him. He was enjoying the night, but it all changed when he spotted her.

His eyes lit up when he saw her standing at the stall. The big red lips which stood at the top and the frilly pink feathers which were scattered around it. And the bold black letters which read 'Kissing Booth' with a dainty heart at the end of the flick of the word.

With a spring in his step he headed towards the end of the cue. He fidgeted knowing what was to come. It would cost him five dollars to finally kiss Miss. Pepper Potts, but it would be so worth it. Tony spotted her cringing as she leant forward over the desk to give the old man a quick peck on the lips and then pull back fully to get away quickly. Then he saw her smile as she leant forward to give the young, spiky haired idiot a longer kiss.

Tony was three people from the front. Two people. One person.

Next.

Pepper turned with a bright smile, which dropped from her face as soon as she saw him. Tony stepped forward with a grin on his face, pulling out a five dollar bill and passing it across the counter. Then he waited for it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pepper hissed.

"I'm a paying customer enjoying my night." Tony acted innocently. And Pepper wasn't buying it. She had years of practice learning her way around Tony's sarcasm. "And I just _had_ to see this."

Pepper shot daggers at him. "Tony I can't kiss you,"

"Yet you can take my money." He shot back.

"All contributions are greatly appreciated." Pepper deadpanned.

"Well I don't see how else you're going to get rid of me. I've paid and I want my kiss."

Pepper craned her head to get a look at the cue. The ever growing cue of men and teenage boys which would only start to move once she kissed Tony. Sighing and giving in for the millionth time to her boss Pepper braced herself before leaning forward over the small ledge in the middle of them to get closer to him.

"Make it quick," Pepper breathed out.

Tony grinned again before leaning over. His hands landed next to Pepper's on the wooden shelf in between them whilst his lips met hers. The expected peck on the lips grew into more. Pepper's hand gripped the edge of Tony's jacket pulling him as close as the booth would allow. Tony's own hand circled her neck to then pull on her hair lightly. Their lips slowed against one another's and they enjoyed the warmth of each other's mouths. After what felt like forever Pepper's hand broke from his jacket and moved to push his stomach so that their lips parted.

"I'm tempted to rejoin the cue," Tony whispered.

Pepper nodded looking at his lips before urging him to go. She couldn't concentrate on the job at hand with Tony there. And kissing her like that. He was a nice distraction, but people would start to notice and the rest of the men in the cue would expect more. Tony reluctantly stumbled away, staring at Pepper.

Pepper broke her gaze from Tony's and smiled at the next person in the cue.

"Did he pay extra?" Pepper stared at the nervous looking teenage boy. "How much is that?"

Pepper rolled her eyes and damned Tony Stark for making her night hard work. She caught his cheeky grin from a stall on the other side of the way. He was buying more chewing gum.

**Robert Downey Jr is yummy! Review my dears. AnnaTW (:**

**P.S. I'm hoping to start a long fic soon, just need some inspiration first.**


End file.
